


Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2009

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [3]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2009

Christmas 2009:

_Oh Santa, I've been waiting on you..._

In this **Day & Age**, with the economy down, so many people out of work, etc., you would think this had been a real bad year, and that you wouldn't have anything for all the good Victims across the land.

But Santa, all through 2009, _the emotion it was, electric...and the stars, they all aligned_ as the Killers made their way around the world bringing their magical music to Victims everywhere.

Victims have been well blessed this year Santa. So pack up all your _Bling!_ and take it over to the people at (RED) for them to use.

On your way, stop by **Sam's Town** and leave the Killers some extra special good wishes from their Victims, if for no other reason than this:

As you know Santa, the Killers and I go way back,

so I'd appreciate it if you'd take care of that request.

So Santa, _Goodnight, travel well_ and I'll see you next year!

Love,  
Ragdoll


End file.
